A chair usually comprises four legs, including two front legs and two rear legs, supporting a seat. Some of the chairs have stiles extending from the rear legs to form a back. No matter a chair has a back or not, the conventional chair is fixed and cannot be collapsed or folded. Thus, the conventional chairs take a great amount of space and are difficult to move. A folding chair comprises legs hinged to each other and the seat thereby allowing partial collapse thereof. However, the collapsed folding chair still occupies a substantial amount of space and the problems discussed above remain.
Thus, it is desired to provide a collapsible chair that overcomes the above problems.